Between You and Me (Two shot)
by TQstars
Summary: In the future Sonic and Amy have a pair of twins, but when you're the kids of two wonderful heroes there's bound to be expectations. At some point in time the twins are given a diary to write in; these are their first entries. (Mostly just the twins but there are mentions of Sonic and Amy)


**This is just a little thing I wrote with my Sonamy children because I wanted to give them a bit more love than I usually do :D**

 **It's not much but I just wanted to give a bit of insight to their characters beyond the basic profiles I wrote one day.**

* * *

 **Part 1 - Coco the Sideliner**

So mama gave me this diary to write in. She tells me that it's good for me to record the many thoughts and adventures in my life. She tells me to think of it as a memoir of sorts; a way for me to remember my life as I lived it. I'm not really the type to sit down and write for a while, but I guess I can humour her wishes. It doesn't seem like a bad thing to talk to a diary from time to time. I don't really know where to start though. Maybe from the beginning? At least, what would seem like the beginning.

Ever since we were kids, it always felt like we were meant for something big. I mean, when you're the kids of both the fastest thing alive and his ever so optimistic and brave wife, people are bound to expect something from the generation that came from them. My brother and I would always be held in high regard by people who knew who we were. My brother more so because he inherited our dad's speed. I can't blame them though, Nikki's bound to become a great hero someday I can feel it. Call it, a "Rose's Intuition" if you wish.

As for me, I don't know. Maybe people expect me to be just like my mama; strong and brave, and supportive on the sidelines. But I feel, like that doesn't suit me. Nikki would agree; I'm always dragging him around. Chaos I was the one who picked a fight with the geezer Eggman when he was trying to kidnap animals when we were ten. Come on old man retire already you're so boring!

Still, I guess being able to swing a bat around isn't all that impressive. I would train and hone my skills when I could; improve my speed, work on my acrobatics and parkour, everything I could to catch up to Nikki. It's just so frustrating sometimes just how easy it is to get ahead; literally and figuratively. I even trained with mama to read tarot cards and dowsing but honestly, I'm lousy at magics. Nikki's pretty good at it actually. Especially since they are skills that don't involve violence. He's just like mama in so many ways. Nikki is quiet and kind, soft spoken but with mama's easy temper. He has dad's bright smile and a huge heart filled with love and compassion. He's a kid with his heart on his sleeve.

While Nikki has people in his heart, I have the rest of the world in mine.

I love freedom, landscapes. I have dad's wonder and spirit; his impatience too. But I also have mama's tone of voice; especially when she yells, her strong persistence and never wavering optimism. I don't have time for romance, but my heart is always open for anyone who needs it.

Oh right, I should introduce myself before I carry on. Not that anyone else would really read this diary but whatever. My name is Coco Rose; the elder twin. I was born before my brother Rush Nikki on the 3rd of August. I resemble mama and Nikki resembles dad. Well, there are differences between us though. My fur is darker and my spines are longer and held up like a ponytail in my scarf. Nikki's fur is lighter and his spines are short and curve upwards; and he wears glasses too.

The two of us are fifteen at this point, and a lot of the time I can't help but wonder what our destiny is meant to be, especially with everyone's expectations. Nikki has dad's abilities, so I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he ends up wielding Chaos Emeralds and putting countless enemies to rest. He's a good kid so I suppose he's perfect for the job. I can picture it now; Nikki stepping in when the rest of us can't, rising to the challenge when challenge stares him in the face. Nikki putting his heart and life on the line for so many people on this planet, risking himself for the good of the world.

But at the same time I can't. Nikki is brave, but he's too shy. I know him. What of me though? I mean I have none of dad's abilities and I only have a tiny fraction of mama's. Wouldn't it make more sense for him to be the hero instead of me? But the sidelines don't suit me! I've said it before and I'll say it again.

Yet there are so many who put Nikki on a pedestal and me on the sidelines Dad always says not to worry and to just live our lives as we are, and mama always says to just follow our hearts. Basically they're both just saying to completely ignore what other people say and do what we want. But what if that means I have to take Nikki's spotlight?

Am I allowed to dream of a moment where I step up to the challenge; that I, a hedgehog with nothing but my own strength, am able to wield the Chaos Emeralds out of sheer willpower over inherited ability? I can't. I can't do that. I'm not deserving of something like that. I can't just steal Nikki's spotlight just for my own sake. I'm his sister and I will support him no matter what.

It's just difficult to deal with when everyone expects you to be less than your own twin brother, just because I'm not like our father. I mean, at least most people outside our parents' circle. Somehow our parents' friends like to think that I'm not someone to be easily overlooked. I'm flattered that they at least feel that way.

Nikki never puts me on the sideliness though. That's why I can't just pull him from his starring role. He's always by my side and always pulls me to his. Mama and dad always say we're two halves of a whole, a two for one deal, a single unit. We're always together and we're always on equal standing to each other and to our parents. But maybe I hold Nikki in a higher regard because I love him so much.

I really can't lie to myself at this point. Maybe I'm the only one who truly believes that Nikki is meant to be the great hero and I'm nothing more than the supportive sister left behind while he lives his destiny. Maybe I'm just afraid to be separated from the brother who always clung to me and needed me, and always humoured me with my wishes. Maybe I'm the one who isn't brave.

Sometimes I feel like my efforts are wasted. Every moment trying to train to catch up, every moment learning and living my life head on. What's the point if I'm not meant for anything great? What if I'm not at all my parents' daughter? I mean, how can a powerless girl like myself be the daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose? I just can't imagine it sometimes.

These thoughts plague me to no end, and there are times I even lose sleep, lose appetite, lose willpower and energy to even move because of these feelings. I'm a fifteen year old who high expectations for herself yet believes them to be impossible. I mean, look at Nikki he's amazing. He would make a wonderful hero.

I love him so much but I hate how I can't match up to him; match up to my parents even. Everyone in my family is so amazing and so worth every word of praise and adoration they get. Everyone but me. What am I even doing with myself at this point? I'm just living my life as carefree as can be, just doing whatever I wanted without a thought in the world.

But I can't just think of myself like that. I would drop everything in a heartbeat for the people important to me. I guess in that way I'm not as free as you think. My parents, Nikki, I will always put them first. As much as it bothers me I don't mind being on the sideliness like this. I really do love them very much. I can't do anything else but love them and think of them before everything.

Between you and me that may be my destiny; to be a stepping stone for the people I love to find their destiny. And as much as that doesn't suit me, I guess I can live with that. I can accept and put my own dreams to rest if that is the case. I still have my heartaches and my thoughts, but I suppose ultimately I can come to that conclusion in the end. I would be happy to push Nikki forward into greatness, even though it scares me to be left without him. In that way, I'm the one who needs him most.


End file.
